


ílios theá // sun goddess

by Kookie_Krumbs



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, lol buckle up for some raunchy stuff, nymphomanic!yongsun, woohoo more smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookie_Krumbs/pseuds/Kookie_Krumbs
Summary: Jeon Jungkook struggles to prioritize between his undying lust for his nymphomaniac of a girlfriend and the pure, never ending support from his fans.  Unsurprisingly, it isn't an easy choice.





	ílios theá // sun goddess

"D-Deeper, please...!" A wanton gasp echoes throughout the room, followed by a carnal moan of raw, utter desire. "Baby, please!"

"Fuck, baby, fuck...!" A breathless voice grunts in response, freshly muffled by a sweltering, passionate kiss. The lewd, gulping sound of their mouths intertwining and the pounding of his cock into her dripping sensitivity reflect against the walls noisily, allowing them to hear the sinful noises of their lustful encounter.

"Mmmph—" Kim Yongsun moans against his lips, promptly lolling her head back against the pillow once their lips finally separate. Arching her back upwards, she bucks her hips wildly to meet with her lover's thrusts, hot air escaping her lips with every pound. "Yes! Fuck yes!" She encourages loudly, her voice separating from the sheer desire burning in her abdomen. "Fuck me harder, Jungkook! Jung—"

With a frantically quick demeanor, Jeon Jungkook clamps his hand over Yongsun's sweet, rose pink lips. "Don't scream my name." Having halted all bodily motions, he looms over her with an intimidating expression, his well-toned chest rising and falling with every rapid breath. "Do you remember my code name, baby? Say it for me." Exhaling sharply against her ear, he teases her with one gradual thrust. "Because I can wait _all_ day."

Yongsun's eyes nearly roll into the back of her head from the sheer pleasure. Grunting against the skin of his palm, Yongsun inhales through her nose and rebelliously moans, "J-Jungkook.."

"Don't make me stop." Jungkook threateningly growls, his eyebrow twitching in half-frustration and half-arousal at her lustful desperation. Observing Yongsun at his mercy conjures an impulsive desire to fuck her until the damn mattress snaps in half, but Jungkook knows better than that. To tame Kim Yongsun, an absolute sex-crazed maniac, you absolutely _cannot_ spoil her. " **Say it.** "

"Mmn..." Frustrated, Yongsun's eyebrows furrow and she tightens her slim legs around his waist. "Kookie.." She desperately utters, to appease her riled lover. "Please, Kookie... fuck me." Yongsun helplessly begs, threading her hands through his cherry strands of hair and pleadingly grasping at them.

Content with her answer, Jungkook cockily smirks and huskily groans beside her ear, allowing his warm breath to fan across her neck. "Anything for my one and only sun goddess."

Fervently, Jungkook thrusts into her, burying all of his shaky grunts into her skin. The vigorous clashing between their crotches creates loud slapping sounds, drowning out all else and allowing them to focus solely on the passion burning from the other. Yongsun mewls with absolute ecstacy, her sharp nails carving red roads into the muscles of his back amidst the burning intensity of it all. Overwhelmed with sheer pleasure, Yongsun reaches her climax with a panting shriek of Jungkook's code name and a sob of utter bliss. Jungkook follows soonafter, gritting his teeth while imprinting his profane curse words into the fair skin of her sweat-coated neck.

Breathing heavily, the pair collapse against each other and embrace in their sweaty states of exhilaration. Silence falls between them as the gentle satisfaction soaks into their every pore. For a long while, Jungkook remains still and inhales the heavenly scent of his one and only girlfriend of three years: Kim Yongsun. Glancing down to her adorably ruffled state, all he can do is suppress a chuckle. Somehow, he had grown to love this woman despite her incessant clinginess and _insatiable_ levels of lust. But still, he finds her to be ridiculously cute. With bleached blonde hair cascading down to her waist, sparkling hazel eyes, a petite little nose, round lips, and a relatively curvaceous body, Kim Yongsun is the human image of blinding perfection. Hence, he has created the adorable nickname of _Sunshine_ for her—and affectionately refers to her as his magnificent sun goddess.

Having recovered her breath, Yongsun's brilliant hazel eyes flicker upwards to meet his chocolate orbs. Briefly, a stubborn pout appeals on her face and Jungkook resists the urge to squish her cheeks. Instead, he pays diligent attention as she begrudgingly mutters, "I don't like using the code names."

Oh, great. Here she goes again. Biting his lip to avoid laughing at her, he responds, "But you're way too loud. If the neighbors hear your distinct voice screaming my name, we'll get in trouble. These walls are thin: everyone can hear."

"He's right, you know!" Park Jimin, Jungkook's bandmate, shrieks from the other side of the wall. Jimin has expressed, various times, that he despises hearing their "gross sex noises." But of course, they had barely heeded him.

Yongsun draws circles into Jungkook's chest with her index finger, the lust reigniting in her eyes. "I know people can hear, but it's so damn sexy when I scream your name. Something beastly sparks in your eyes that I can't explain in words."

Yongsun knows him well. Of course, Jungkook revels in every second when Yongsun shrieks his name in ungodly pleasure, but the two of them are idols: of BTS and Mamamoo, respectively. If a passerby happens to hear them, then their careers will instantly sink. The Korean media is a terrifying warzone— Jungkook figures he should at least have the decency to control his dick, to refrain from losing their careers. "We _have_ to use the code names, Yongsun." Jungkook asserts once more, unwilling to budge on this topic.

"Fine.. we'll use the code names." Yongsun grumbles, burying her face into his chest. Exhaling in relief, Jungkook hums and gently nuzzles the top of her head, appreciating the warmth that radiates between them despite their obvious lack of any clothes or a blanket.

Now that an agreement has been reached, a flurry of relaxation is finally able to overtake them. Outside of this room, life for Jeon Jungkook and Kim Yongsun are perpetual cages; one wrong move, and the entire universe turns against them. Being highly respected idols, the pair are expected to maintain an image of absolute perfection. As an idol, one must exercise humility, confidence, artistry, marketable sexuality, unique talent, humor, and perfection all at once. But as a human being, is this feat even possible? For his very first few years as an idol, Jungkook felt like he had been swimming in a pool full of quicksand. The more fiercely he attempted to dig his way to freedom, the more his genuine self was buried in the world's expectations and replaced with an entirely new persona. To the public, Jungkook will always be BTS's golden maknae: the irreplaceable center, the boy of many talents, and the helpless youngest who adores his hyungs to death. While all of these are certainly correct, being pressured into the same identity and traits over several years is extremely suffocating—like drowning in a false truth that eventually swallows reality. At times, Jungkook wishes he could showcase more than his public labels: for he, too, is a human who wishes to make friends with other celebrities without scandal, to speak and joke around freely without the fear of offending the public, and to fall in love without the consequence of losing half of his entire damn fanbase.

But luckily for him, Jungkook had been able to find a woman who allowed him to feel genuine again, without all of the terrifying consequences that the world threatens to present. Although the possibility exists for the public to discover the truth about their relationship, Jungkook cares not. Lying here between his arms, is a drop-dead gorgeous woman of twenty and seven, with the most celestial voice he has ever heard. Over the past three years, Kim Yongsun has opened his fragile self towards a whole new universe. Oftentimes in the past, Jungkook would fret over the silliest little things: like whether or not he should start Golden Closet Films, whether or not he should befriend other idols, and whether or not he should be dating when the fans are so dedicated to him. But throughout it all, Yongsun had been a guiding light; a human seraph whispering gentle encouragements into his ears and tenderly embracing him when the pressure became too overwhelming to handle. Yongsun is Jungkook's angel, his light, and most importantly, his _everything_.

Of course, it's only a bonus that Kim Yongsun is an absolute goddess in bed. A very _pleasant_ bonus, at that.  
Jungkook has made it a personal goal to satisfy his goddess's every carnal need, especially considering her sex-crazed nature.

Gazing down to the drowsy woman trapped within his arms, Jungkook breathes a peaceful sigh and pecks the crown of her head. A squeaky giggle resonates from Yongsun, whose eyes flutter open the moment his lips come into contact with her scalp. "What? Is something wrong?"

"I love you, Sunshine." Jungkook mutters, his heart soaring as another giggle escapes her. "...But you already know that, right?"

"Of course. You tell me every day, you big dork." Yongsun hums, then wiggles out of his grasp. Almost unwillingly, Jungkook removes his arms from around her dainty shoulders as she arises from her laying position and nonchalantly straddles his lap.

Unable to suppress a dirty grin from spreading on his face, Jungkook tucks his arms behind his head and allows his thirsty eyes to ogle the captivating enchantress hovered above him. "..Can I help you, Ms. Kim?" He humorously inquires, slightly curious as of why she suddenly decided to straddle his lap.

"I.. have a question." Yongsun responds, as her finger trails down the indents of his toned abdomen.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Why do you love me?" A flush of pink floods over Yongsun's features, indicating her utmost embarrassment by her own damn question.

Jungkook definitely isn't surprised by it. In the end, Yongsun is still a girl after all, who has insecurities and concerns of her own. "I have a million reasons." He mutters in response, reaching upwards to cup her cheek. Yongsun sweetly leans her head into his palm, licking her lips nervously as Jungkook opens his mouth to speak once more. "All you need to know is that you are my world, Sunshine." He mutters, tenderly stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Without you, my universe would be a scary, dark place. But ever since I met you three years ago, suddenly, there was a bright light that made everything a little less terrifying."

Now freshly made bashful, Yongsun giggles and clenches her fists against his stomach, as a coping mechanism to prevent herself from bashfully hitting him. "Stop it," She laughs, unsure how to respond considering how terrible she is at accepting compliments. "You're making me embarrassed."

Jungkook beams at her, admiring the glowing form of a woman who he treasures more than anything. Behind her, the sunlight seeps in through the curtained windows, shining through the gaps in her golden hair and illuminating the dazzling smile on her pretty little face. Jungkook's heart soars the moment he witnesses this, and is unable to suppress a cheerful laugh as sheer euphoria floods through his chest. "Why, you don't like what I said?"

"That's not it! I'm just—" Yongsun whines, then heaves a big, stubborn sigh. "—embarrassed. But... I love what you said, baby." She admits, leaning forward to press a kiss upon the very tip of his nose. "And I love _you_."

"Me too.. I love you too." Allowing his eyes to gradually shut, Jungkook tilts his head upwards to close the distance between their lips. Gently, they slowly kiss for a long while, simply holding each other close and reveling in the undeniable strength of their mutual feelings. Jungkook snakes his arms around her bare waist, holding her close to truly imprint in his mind that oh, **_yes_** , this woman is real, this moment is real, and the universe will never be able to stop him from kissing her.

That is, until Yongsun suddenly grabs his dick, and Jungkook is forced to break away from the kiss to gasp a guttural moan.

" _Ugh_ — Noona!" Jungkook complains, glancing up towards a heady-faced Yongsun. "We _just_ had sex!"

"I know, but I want more of you." Yongsun seductively purrs, her curvy hips rocking against the surface of his left thigh. "P-Please, Kookie.. please.. Noona wants you inside." She huffs and puffs, her foggy, glinting eyes sending him a million jolts of arousal. Damn, this woman's libido is something else. "Say something, baby.."

 _Fuck_. Jungkook gapes up at Yongsun in disbelief, shocked by how rapidly her mood switched from fluffy to ablaze. He bites his lip, contemplating whether or not he should accept or reject her offer, all while attempting to resist the temptation that comes from her nimble body working against his.

Unsurprisingly, all it takes is a second squeeze to his dick before Jungkook groans and thinks, _oh god_ , he's going to die from fucking her too hard someday.

But Jungkook makes no effort to stop it, as he topples Yongsun over on the bed and satisfies her every damn need.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the wait! <3 I know I have like 2 other BTSMoo stories that are untouched, but I always have more ideas hahaha. Hopefully everything in this story is clear. As always, feel free to leave me feedback and let me know what you thought about it!! Thanks!! :D


End file.
